listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
24
24 is a live action TV series about a counter terrorist organization, specifically the main character, Jack Bauer, fighting against terrorists with evil plans. Each season has 24 hours and has its own conflict and antagonist. Main midway and minor villains and antagonists will be listed in bold. Day 1 *Victor Rovner - Presumably killed offscreen by the Drazens' men. *Martin Belkin - Killed when Mandy blew up the plane he was on with a bomb. *Scott Baylor - Shot by Gaines's men. *Richard Walsh - Shot by Gaines's men. *Bridgit - Shot by Jonathan Matijevich with a sniper rifle. *Jessie Hampton - Shot by Greg Penticoff. *Dan Mounts - Shot by Ira Gaines. *Janet York - Suffocated by Kevin Carroll. *Jonathan Matijevich - Possibly killed on Andre Drazen's orders (likely by Jovan Myovic and/or Mishko Suba) for his failure to kill David Palmer and not being involved in the contingency plan. Debatable; His status is never confirmed or referenced after he escapes the foiled assassination attempt. *Jamey Farrell - Wrists slit by Nina Myers offscreen, making it appear a suicide. *Ted Cofell - Punched in the heart by Jack Bauer, causing his heart disease to take effect. Jack tried to give him his medication so he could tell him where his wife and daughter were, but he spit it out. *Eli Stram - Shot twice by Teri Bauer. *George Farragamo - Killed when Carl and his men set a fire in his office. *Neil Nagi - Shot multiple times by Jack Bauer. *'Ira Gaines' - Shot in the chest by Jack Bauer. *Kevin Carroll - Shot in the head by Alexis Drazen. *Robert Ellis - Strangled by one of Andre Drazen's men. *Daniels - Killed by Jovan and Mishko. *Ron - Killed by Jovan and Mishko. *Jeff Breeher - Shot by Jovan. *Mishko Suba - Shot by Ted Paulson. *Williams - Killed offscreen by Jovan. *Alan Morgan - Shot by Teddy, causing him to fall to a lower area to his death. *Chris - Shot by Jovan. *Jovan Myovic - Shot by Tony Almeida. *Lawrence - Shot by Andre Drazen's mercenaries. *Ray - Shot by Andre Drazen's mercenaries. *Mark DeSalvo - Shot by Andre Drazen. *Mila Luminovic - Shot by Victor Drazen. *Ted Paulson - Shot by Jovan, and later died of complications in the hospital (according to Findings at CTU, where the show makes it seem as though he was killed instantly). *Nikola Luminovic - Shot by Victor Drazen. *Alexis Drazen - Stabbed in the stomach by Elizabeth Nash with a letter opener. Survived for a few hours, but died later from this injury. *Serge - Killed offscreen by Jack Bauer. *Marko - Shot by Jack Bauer. *'Andre Drazen' - Shot in the chest by Jack Bauer. *'Victor Drazen' - Shot multiple times by Jack Bauer. *Teri Bauer - Shot offscreen by Nina Myers. Day 2 *Marshall Goren - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Danny - Shot by Eddie Grant. *Barber - Shot by a Second Wave terrorist. *Ivers - Killed by Eddie, Scott, and Chris with a bomb. *Appell - Killed by Eddie, Scott, and Chris with a bomb. *Clark - Killed by Eddie, Scott, and Chris with a bomb. *Scott - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Chris - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Eddie Grant - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Carla Matheson - Beaten to death offscreen by Gary Matheson. *Joseph Wald - Shot himself in the mouth. *Paula Schaeffer - Mortally wounded by falling rubble caused by Eddie, Scott, and Chris's bomb. Cause of death was intenal hemmoraging. *Marko Khatami - Shot and mortally wounded by Basheer for betraying the team. *Basheer - Shot by Marko Khatami. *Shareef - Killed in helicopter crash caused by Roger Stanton's conspirators. *Farhad Salim - Killed in helicopter crash caused by Stanton's conspirators. *Mamud Faheen - Throat slit by Nina Myers with a razor. *Harris - Killed in a plane crash caused by Coral Snake soldiers. *Rick Phillips - Shot by a Coral Snake commando. *Paul Koplin - Shot by Syed Ali. *Mohsen - Took a cyanide pill when CTU captured him. *Barbara Maccabee - Shot by Marie Warner. *Richards - Shot by Marie Warner. *Reza Naiyeer - Shot by Marie Warner. *George Mason - Blown up by Syed Ali's nuclear bomb. He took the bomb into the desert so no one else would be killed by the explosion, and elected to go on this suicide mission because he was already dying from inhaling plutonium. *'Syed Ali '- Shot by Jonathan Wallace. *Frank Davies - Shot by Ramon Garcia. *Jonathan Wallace - Shot and mortally wounded by one of Peter Kingsley's men. *Ronnie Stark - Shot in the head by Raymond O'Hara. *Davis - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Trask - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Raymond O'Hara - Shot in the head by Jack Bauer. *Yusef Auda - Bludgeoned by Marcus, Rouse, and Cole. *Rouse - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Gary Matheson - Shot in the head by Kim Bauer. *Alex Hewitt - Shot in the leg by Jack Bauer, causing him to fall and hit his head on a pipe, mortally wounding him. *Eve - Stabbed offscreen by Peter Kingsley with a knife. *Scott (the sniper) - Killed offscreen by Jack Bauer. *'Peter Kingsley' - Shot by a CTU sniper. The Game *Perez - Shot by Chase *Tarket - Shot by Chase *Carr - Shot by Chase *Rodriguez - Shot by Jack *Bradley - Neck broken by Jack *O'Neil - Shot by Jack *Sid Wilson - Shot by Madsen *Evans - Shot by a terrorist *Landis - Blown up by a bomb planted by Madsen *Jody - Shot by Radford *Joseph Sin-Chung - Shot by Chase *Kathy Weis - Shot by a terrorist *James Radford - Throat slit by Mandy *Peter Madsen - Blown up on his boat by Jack shooting its gasoline *'Max' - Shot by Jack Before Day 3 *Alexander Trepkos - Presumably executed for the attempted murder of David Palmer. (Wayne mentions Palmer's administration arrested "the man behind the attempt on (his) life, where Palmer returned to office during the game, and thus Max would be dead at this time, so Trepkos is seen as the leader of the organization and is obviously believed to be behind the assassination attempt, which it is later specified carries the death penalty) Day 3 *Douglas Shaye - Stabbed by Ramon Salazar. *Luis Annicon - Choked by Jeff Benson. *Buchanan - Shot himself when Peel forced him to play Russian Roulette. *Peel - Shot by Jack Bauer. *David Gomez - Shot by CTU agents. *Pedro - Neck snapped by Jack Bauer. *Ted Packard - Shot himself in the head. *Rafael Gutierrez - Shot by Hector Salazar's men. *Eduardo - Stabbed by Chase with a knife. *Claudia Hernandez - Shot by Hector Salazar's men. *Cale - Shot by Nina Myers. *'Hector Salazar' - Shot twice by Ramon Salazar. *'Ramon Salazar' - Blown up by Michael Amador with a bomb. *Reiss - Shot by Michael Amador's men. *Alan Milliken - Suffered a heart attack, to which Jenna tried to give him his medication, but Sherry stopped her. *Nina Myers - Shot multiple times by Jack Bauer. *Jim Wong - Shot by Michael Amador. *Michael Amador - Blown up by Stephen Saunders with a bomb. *Dorman - Blown up by Stephen Saunders with a bomb. *Danny - Shot by Michelle Dessler. *Marcus Alvers - Presumably killed offscreen by Michelle, as he told her to kill him in exchange for giving her information, as he was infected by the virus and will surely die a painful death otherwise. If Michelle did not kill him, then the virus he released into the hotel did. *Gael Ortega - Infected by the Cordilla Virus when Marcus Alvers released it into the hotel. *Diana White - Shot by Stephen Saunders's men. *Pach and Young - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Trevor Tomlinson - Shot by Stephen Saunders's men. *Craig Phillips - Infected by Marcus Alvers with the Cordilla Virus in the hotel. *Ryan Chappelle - Shot in the head by Jack Bauer, as Stephen Saunders threatened to release more of the virus if he didn't. *Lennox - Shot by Kim Bauer. *Osterlind - Shot by Stephen Saunders. *Sara Kaufman - Infected by Marcus Alvers with the Cordilla Virus. *William Cole - Infected by Marcus Alvers with the Cordilla Virus. *Frederick - Shot by Tony Almeida. *Ian - Shot by a CTU sniper. *Sherry Palmer - Shot by Julia Milliken. *Julia Milliken - Shot herself in the head. *'Stephen Saunders' - Shot in the chest twice by Theresa Ortega as revenge for Gael's death. *Frank Cassar - Killed by Arthur Rabens. *Arthur Rabens - Shot multiple times by Jack Bauer. Day 4 *Brody - Shot by Dar. *Melanie - Shot by Abdul Mahnesh. *Jeannie Page - Killed by Kalil Hasan. *Ronnie Lobell - Shot by Kalil Hasan. *Ahmet - Choked and beaten by a pipe by James Heller and Audrey Raines. *Debbie Pendleton - Poisoned by Dina Araz. *Kalil Hasan - Crashed his truck into an oncoming truck to avoid being caught by CTU. *Kevin - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Duman - Shot by marines *Omar - Shot by marines. *Tariq - Bludgeoned by Behrooz Araz with a shovel. *Craig Erwich - Killed by Henry Powell's hitmen. *Rick (CTU agent) - Killed by Henry Powell's hitmen. *Gary (Felsted employee) - Shot by Henry Powell's hitmen. *Henry Powell - Shot by a sniper working for Marwan. *Derek Rosner - Killed by radiation due to Habib Marwan causing a nuclear reactor to melt down. *Naseem - Shot by Navi Araz. *Lucy Stiles - Committed suicide to avoid the inevitable death by radiation. *Navi Araz - Shot in the back by Behrooz Araz. *Marianne Taylor - Shot twice by Adam or Jason (whichever is the smaller man with the darker hair). *Adam and Jason - The smaller man with the darker hair is killed by Curtis Manning with a karate chop to the chest, and the bigger one with the shorter hair has his neck broken by Curtis. (It is never revealed which is Adam and which is Jason) *Ali - Shot by Lee Castle. *Maya Driscoll - Slit her wrists offscreen. *Solarz - Shot by Habib Marwan. *James - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Stevens - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Specter - Stabbed in the back of the neck by Jack Bauer. *Dave Conlon - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Nathan, John, and Dorrie Hansen - Killed by Habib Marwan's men. *John Hansen - Shot by Mitch Anderson. *Joseph Fayed - Blew himself up with a bomb to avoid being caught by CTU. *Baron - Killed in explosion of Joseph Fayed's bomb. *Dina Araz - Shot twice by one of Marwan's men. *Lenkov - Shot by Mitch Anderson. *Rafique - Shot by CTU snipers. *Drake - Shot by Nicole. *Hart - Stabbed in the neck by Nicole. *Nicole - Shot in the head by Jack Bauer. *Kevin Keeler - Was one of many killed when President Keeler's plane was shot down by Mitch Anderson with a stealth fighter. *Mitch Anderson - Presumably killed when US fighters shot down his stealth fighter, although this is debatable. *Abdul Mahnesh - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Steve Simmons - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Yosik Khatami - Shot by Prado. *Hikmat Palpatine - Shot by Jack Bauer. *White - Killed by Morrison's hitman, either with a knife or by snapping his neck. *Bergen - Shot by Morrison's hitman. *Morrison's hitman - Shot by Chloe with a sniper rifle. *Koo Yin - Accidentally shot by a Chinese Consulate guard in friendly fire. *Paul Raines - Shot and severely wounded by Dave Conlon. He would have survived if he had gotten surgery, but Jack forced the only surgeon at CTU to abandon Paul in order to save Lee Jong, who was equally wounded and had vital information about Marwan. *Yassir - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Gary (terrorist) - Shot by Mandy. *Lee Castle - Shot by Mandy. *Joz - Shot by Mandy. *Ian - Blown up inside a car by Mandy. *Shari - Blown up inside a car by Mandy. *'Habib Marwan' - Jumped over a balcony. Jack grabbed his hand to save him (as they needed him to say where his nuclear warhead would strike), but Marwan forced Jack to let him go by cutting his hand with a knife. *John Keeler - Presumably died of his injuries from when his plane was shot down by Mitch Anderson, as Logan remains president in Season 5. Day 5 *David Palmer - Shot in the neck by Conrad Haas. *Michelle Dessler - Killed by Conrad Haas with a car bomb. *Kohler - Stabbed by Jack Bauer. *Conrad Haas - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Chevensky - Took a cyanide pill to avoid interrogation. *Ibrim - Vest blown up by Jack Bauer using a cell phone frequency. *Vlad - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Anton Beresch - Blew himself up by detonating a dead terrorist's vest. *Dr. Paulson - Killed by Hank. *Hank - Stabbed in the throat by Jack Bauer with surgical scissors. *Schaeffer - Killed offscreen by Ivan Erwich (presumably shot). *Walt Cummings - Hanged by one of Logan's men (possibly Adams), making it seem a suicide. *Cal - Shot by Ivan Erwich. *Jacob Rossler - Shot by Inessa Kovalevsky. *Moreno - Shot by Komar. *Komar - Neck broken by Jack Bauer. *Polokov - Shot himself in the head when he realized CTU were following him. *Ivan Erwich - Stabbed by Vladimir Bierko. *James Nathanson - Shot by one of Ostroff's men. *Viktor Grigorin - Shot in the chest twice by Curtis Manning. *Dwayne Thompkins - Shot in the head by Ostroff. *Jenny McGill - Shot in the head by Ostroff. *Carrie Bendis - Stabbed by Ostroff. *Ostroff - Shot in the chest twice by Jack Bauer. *Edgar Stiles - Killed when Ostroff released santox nerve gas into CTU. *Harry Swinton - Killed by the nerve gas Ostroff released into CTU. *Lynn McGill - Killed by the nerve gas Ostroff released into CTU. Entered a contaminated area, sacrificing himself to access a computer and decontaminate CTU. *Tony Almeida - Temporarily killed when Christopher Henderson injected him with hyoscine-pentothal. He was clinically "dead" for about 7 minutes before David Emerson's agents resuscitated him. *Mikail - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Brennan - Throat slit by Jack Bauer. *Evelyn Martin - Presumably killed offscreen by Christopher Henderson. *Amy Martin - Presumably killed offscreen by Christopher Henderson. *Carl Mossman - Shot by Cooper. *Cooper - Shot by marines. *Mark Wexler - Shot by Christopher Henderson. *Doug Masters - Shot by Christopher Henderson's men. *Stipes - Shot by Curtis Manning. *Justin Adams - Shot by Martha Logan. *Southern - Shot by Vladimir Bierko. *Agent McCullough - Shot by one of Bierko's men. *'Vladimir Bierko' - Neck broken by Jack Bauer. *'Christopher Henderson' - Shot by Jack Bauer. Day 6 *Omar - Stabbed by Hamri al-Assad. *Nasir Trabelsi - Blew himself up with a bomb in an attempted suicide bombing (although his attempt failed as Jack knocked him out the train's window before the explosion) *Stan - Shot by Ahmed Amar. *Marcus - Hit in the head by Ray Wallace with a lamp. *Curtis Manning - Shot in the neck by Jack Bauer, in order to stop him from killing Assad. *Ahmed Amar - Shot and mortally wounded by a CTU agent. He died en route to the hospital. *Hasan Numair - Detonated a nuclear bomb point blank, taking 12,000 people with him. *Ray Wallace - Killed when Hasan Numair detonated the nuclear bomb. *'Graem Bauer' - Injected by Phillip Bauer with an overdose of hyoscine-pentothal, causing cardiac arrest. *Darren McCarthy - Shot by Rita. *Rita - Shot by Abu Fayed. *Hamri al-Assad - Killed by Reed Pollock with a bomb, in an assassination attempt on Wayne Palmer. *Stovich - Shot by Vasili. *Vasili - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Anatoly Markov - Shot by a CTU agent. *Victor (drone pilot) - Shot and mortally wounded by Jack Bauer. *'Dmitri Gredenko' - Arm cut off by Abu Fayed (as he had a tracking device in his arm), causing him to eventually bleed to death. *'Abu Fayed' - Hanged by Jack Bauer with a chain. *Milo Pressman - Shot in the head by Zhou Yong. *Zhou Yong - Neck broken by Jack Bauer. *'Phillip Bauer' - Killed when Noah Daniels sent an air strike to blow up the oil platform he was on at the time. Day 7 *Gabriel Schechter - Shot by Alan Tanner *Masters - Shot by Jack Bauer *Morgan - Shot by David Emerson *Litvak - Shot by Tony Almeida *David Emerson - Shot in the throat by Tony Almeida *Samantha Roth - Stabbed by Brian Gedge *Brian Gedge - Strangled by Henry Taylor *Nichols - Shot in the back by Renee Walker *Michael Latham - Blown up by Iké Dubaku with a bomb *John Brunner - Killed by Iké Dubaku releasing a deadly chemical into the atmosphere of his plant *Edward Vossler - Stabbed by Jack Bauer *Agent Smith - Blown up inside his car by one of Dubaku's men with a rocket launcher *Agent Madsen - Blown up inside his car by one of Dubaku's men with a rocket launcher, alongside Smith *Elemu - Shot by Jack Bauer *Marika Donoso - Caused Dubaku's car to crash while she was inside it, and was mortally wounded in the crash *Erika - Shot by Sean Hillinger *'Colonel Iké Dubaku' - Injected by Udo with poison *Agent Thompson - Shot by Laurent Dubaku *Fynn - Stabbed by Abo *Meredith Rojas - Shot by Benjamin Juma *Laurent Dubaku - Shot by Larry Moss *Bill Buchanan - Sacrificed himself by firing a gun in a room full of flammable gas, killing himself and several of Juma's men in the resulting explosion *Ngozi - Shot by Jack Bauer *'General Benjamin Juma' - Shot multiple times by Jack Bauer *Robert - Smothered by John Quinn with a pillow *Ryan Burnett - Throat slit then stabbed by John Quinn *Senator Blaine Mayer - Shot by John Quinn *John Quinn - Knife thrown at him by Jack Bauer *Cooper - Shot by Jack Bauer with a sniper rifle *Doug Knowles - Beaten and thrown off a railing by Jonas Hodges *Agent Davis - Shot by Robert Galvez *Agent Miller - Shot by Robert Galvez *Larry Moss - Suffocated by Tony Almeida *Particia Eames - Poisoned by Cara Bowden's accomplice *Stoller - Killed by Robert Galvez with a bomb *Robert Galvez - Suffocated by Tony Almeida with a plastic shower curtain *'Jonas Hodges' - Blown up inside a car by an assassin with a bomb. The assassin was hired by Martin at the request of Olivia Taylor to avenge the death of her brother Roger. *Agent Franks - Neck broken by Bob Peluso *Sarah - Shot by an airport security guard *Bob Peluso - Shot by a cop, causing his car to crash. He survived both, but was burned to death when the car started on fire as a result of the crash. *Dr. Levinson - Neck broken by Jack Bauer *Cara Bowden - Shot by Tony Almeida Day 8 *Manuel Escobar - Shot in the head offscreen by Red Square Sniper. *Mauricio Tellez - Shot in the head offscreen by Red Square Sniper. *Red Square Spotter - Hit in the chest by Jack Bauer with an axe. *Red Square Sniper - Knocked down the stairwell by Jack Bauer. *Torres - Blown up inside a helicopter by Davros with a rocket launcher. *Johnson - Blown up inside a helicopter by Davros. *Victor Aruz - Mortally wounded in explosion when Davros blew up helicopter. *Kim Koernig - Shot offscreen by Davros. *Maggie Koernig - Shot offscreen by Davros. *Davros - Shot in the chest twice by Jack Bauer. *Ziya Dakhilov - Shot by Vladimir Laitanan. *Joel Levine - Shot by Andre. *Oleg Bazhaev - Shot by Sergei Bazhaev. *Vladimir Laitanan - Stabbed fifteen times by Renee Walker, the first stab in the eye. *Lugo Elson - Knife thrown at his throat by Jack Bauer. *Dimitri - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Mikhail - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Luka - Shot offscreen by Josef Bazhaev. *Anton - Shot offscreen by Josef Bazhaev. *Josef Bazhaev - Shot by Samir Mehran with a sniper rifle. *Nick Coughlin - Shot by Cole Ortiz with a shotgun. *Kevin Wade - Stabbed and mortally wounded by Nick Coughlin. *Farhad Hassan - Shot and mortally wounded by Ali. *Marcos Al-Zacar - Bomb vest detonated by Ali with a fail safe remote. *Sergeant Amis - Shot by Tarin Faroush. *Officer Martin - Shot by Tarin Faroush. *Officer Faulkner - Shot by Tarin Faroush. *Officer Bellows - Shot by Hamid. *Gerrard - Killed in an EMP blast caused by Samir and his men. *Hamid - Shot by Jack Bauer. *King - Shot by Ali and Samir's other snipers. *Owen - Shot by Ali and Samir's other snipers. *Ali - Shot in the back by Renee Walker. *Bill Prady - Strangled by Dana Walsh. *Nabeel - Shot by Brucker's commandos. *Mathis and Donner - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Tarin Faroush - Crashed his car over the roof of a parking garage and was killed on impact. *Jim Payne - Shot by Dana Walsh. *President Omar Hassan - Throat slit by Samir Mehran. *Ahman - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Navid - Shot by Jack Bauer. *'Samir Mehran' - Injected by Pavel Tokarev with poison, causing death by cardiac arrest. *Renee Walker - Shot and mortally wounded by Pavel Tokarev with a sniper rifle. *Mark Bledsoe - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Brian - Shot by Dana Walsh. *Dana Walsh - Shot by Jack Bauer. *Pavel Tokarev - Gutted by Jack Bauer, both to find the phone card he swallowed and as revenge for Renee Walker's death. *Mikhail Novakovich - Stabbed offscreen by Jack Bauer. *Berkov - Shot and mortally wounded offscreen by Jack Bauer. *Jason Pillar - Shot by Charles Logan. Between Day 8 and Live Another Day *Morris O'Brian - Is mentioned to be killed in a car crash *Prescott O'Brian - Is mentioned to be killed in a car crash Live Another Day *Hugh Gurney - Blown up by Derek Yates with a drone missile. *Chris Lawson - Blown up by Yates's drone missile *Mark Olson - Blown up by Yates's drone missile *Ben Wilkins - Blown up by Yates's drone missile *Mick - Shot by Basher's second henchman *Derek Yates - Stabbed in the side of the head by Simone with a knife *Naveed - Shot in the head by Margot Al-Harazi *Radko - Stabbed in the back by Kate Morgan *Danilo - Shot repeatedly by Kate Morgan *Karl Rask - Blew himself up with a grenade *Farah - Stabbed by Simone *Kareem - Shot by NPS officers *James Harman - Shot by Jordan Reed *Jordan Reed - Stabbed by James Harman *Fazil - Shot by Kate Morgan *Ian Al-Harazi - Pulled out a window by Jack Bauer and fell to his death *'Margot Al-Harazi' - Thrown out a window by Jack Bauer and fell to her death *Pete - Killed by Cheng's men *Chell - Killed by Cheng's men *Stosh - Killed by Cheng's men, died after Pete and Chell *Adrian Cross - Shot by Cheng Zhi *Anatol Stolnavich - Shard of glass lodged in his neck when he and Mark fell into a glass door; Removed it and died of blood loss *Jiao Sim - Shot by Cheng's sniper *Audrey Boudreau (formerly Raines) - Shot by one of Cheng's men *'Cheng Zhi' - Decapitated by Jack with a katana Legacy Category:TV